


The First Zuko

by Keenir



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Zuko got his name from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Zuko

For eight days beginning with the dawn of Fire Princess Ursa's labors, Li and Lo pronounced the announcement of the birth of a new member of the Royal Family.  And that news propagated through the entire Fire Nation, reaching Fire Prince Ozai's ears with all the swiftness of a backdraft, the speed of umbermarlins on a hook.

As he raced home from his campaigning, Ozai knew exactly what he would say to her.

As he ran through the palace, past Iroh and Jasmine, Ozai knew exactly what he would say to her.

When he burst into the maternity suite of the palace, Ozai said. "You named him..." trailing off.

On the bed, Ursa looked at him patiently, expectantly. 

"You named him **Zuko**?"

"I did," Ursa answered.

Ozai opened and closed his mouth a few times, his mind thinking of one thing to say, then rejecting it in favor of something else.  "Why?" was all he could settle on.

"I thought it both respectful, tradition-minded, and with some foresight," Ursa said.  "After all, the easy part of empire-building has already been done.  Like his namesake, nothing will be easy for him."

Ozai had to nod agreement to that.  "But for all that he was Sozin's father, he was weak.  It was not him who broke from the Regency Council, it was my grandfather Sozin."

 _The Council which took over ruling when the Phoenix Dynasty died - all of them but the infant Zuko._ "Had it not been for Fire Lord Zuko weakening them, the Council may not have shattered when Fire Lord Sozin challenged them - shattered, never to rise again."

"This...is true," Ozai granted.  "May I see him - may I see my son?"

Ursa smiled.  "Of course," and bid the wetnurse move their infant into Ozai's arms.


End file.
